


加姆洛克夜雨

by Insulindian_Phasmid



Category: Disco Elysium (Video Game), 极乐迪斯科
Genre: 意识流
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insulindian_Phasmid/pseuds/Insulindian_Phasmid
Summary: 蓝色的库普瑞斯锐影停在41分局的门口。曷城警官拿着马丁内斯吊人案的报告走进分局的大门。接待处没有人，只有一本时尚杂志摊开在绿色的台灯下。五分钟过去，依旧没有任何人出现，只有后方走廊深处越来越响的争吵声。金望向声音的来源，习惯性地用靴底拍打着地板。金不会为了调停而主动加入争端，那是白费力气，更何况双方都不在乎，他们只是热衷于说下流话而已。但出于人道主义（这该死的爱管闲事的道德）的驱使以及某种合理推测，他还是决定向走廊靠近。
Relationships: Harry Du Bois & Kim Kitsuragi & Jean Vicquemare
Kudos: 5





	加姆洛克夜雨

**Author's Note:**

> 痛苦折腾了近半年的产物，玩完之后一直陷在Disco里面悟不出来这个游戏到底表达的是什么，直到在微博看到另一个老师发的通过齐泽克和拉康的理论来解释Disco，这篇文章才磕磕绊绊搞了出来。  
> 大概就是借Kim的视角写了一下我个人对这个世界的想法吧。有很多不成熟的地方，也请大家多多包涵！

蓝色的库普瑞斯锐影停在41分局的门口。

曷城警官拿着马丁内斯吊人案的报告走进分局的大门。接待处没有人，只有一本时尚杂志摊开在绿色的台灯下。五分钟过去，依旧没有任何人出现，只有后方走廊深处越来越响的争吵声。  
金望向声音的来源，习惯性地用靴底拍打着地板。金不会为了调停而主动加入争端，那是白费力气，更何况双方都不在乎，他们只是热衷于说下流话而已。但出于人道主义（这该死的爱管闲事的道德）的驱使以及某种合理推测，他还是决定向走廊靠近。  
木门像一张张紧了的鼓面，声波撞在门上，撼动着已经掉了漆的“C”样门牌，手指在门把手上都能感受到轻微的震动。手腕转动，解放了那扇门，扑面而来的除了90分贝以上的高声叫骂之外还有呕吐物、汗液、发霉的地毯、高度比尔森啤酒混合起来气味，像是垃圾清理公司罢工一周后的垃圾场爆发的恶臭。金努力克制自己不要退出门外。  
“呃……嗨，朱蒂特警员。”金尝试着向最靠近门边的女人打招呼，她像只被淋湿的棕色椋鸟一样瑟缩在角落里，用纸巾抢救两张被呕吐物沾湿而蔫掉的可怜档案。  
“噢，曷城警督。”高声争吵比瘾君子们的阳极舞曲还要令人窒息，五感麻痹，直到金把一只手搭在朱蒂特的肩上她才抬起头来，“很抱歉我们在这种……糟糕的场面下再次碰见您。”  
“情况好像不是很妙。”金看向那两个正在互相谩骂的男人，他们吵的太激烈，没人听得清内容，只能听见各种脏话像废弃街区的老鼠一样在屋子里四处逃窜。  
“是的。哈里又喝醉了，让把他从街上弄回来，他就大发脾气，吐了一地。”  
“嗯……”  
“他回来之后稳定了没几天。这已经是本周第二次了，每次都喝得酩酊大醉，绕着前台跳迪斯科。……噢，这是吊人案的报告吗，谢谢您。”朱蒂特接过文件夹，“除非让把他绑在审讯室里，不然他是不会停下来的。”  
“他们在吵什么？”  
“老内容，哈里咒骂一切他还记得的东西，扬言要烧毁一切，叫我们滚开，去死，之类的。让被他气疯了，他们俩就像两只狮子一样互相撕扯。……有时候我真怀疑把他带回来是不是个正确的决定。”

“够了，我他妈真是受够了，哈里！”  
让·维克玛踢翻了一张椅子，空白的稿纸像海岸边受惊的海鸥一样飞到空中，然后轻飘飘地落到地上的垃圾场里。  
“棒极了！我也早就受够了你们这群白痴了，整天摆着一副蠢样在一堆废纸里面转来转去。该死的，这么喜欢纸，你他妈怎么不是一张厕纸去完成你那擦屁股的使命呢，你这被自由市场经济榨干了的废物！”哈里背对着金，挥舞着手中的空酒瓶，爆发出一阵大笑。  
“嗨，您来得真是时候，曷城警督。”让喘着粗气避开哈里的挑衅，右手扯开了两颗衬衫纽扣，“您有办法把这个臭小子带出去吗，免得我踢烂他的脸。”  
把哈里拖出办公室的过程很艰难，金在维克玛中尉的帮助下，几乎是把哈里从办公室里架了出去。朱蒂特给了曷城警督一个感激的眼神，轻轻关上门，门内的两人要着手处理呕吐现场。  
金扶正了眼镜，时隔半个月，在41分局走廊昏暗的灯光下他才有机会看清楚哈里现在的样子：凹陷的眼窝，山魈般的酒糟鼻子，被汗水打湿贴在前额上的头发，在酒精与肾上腺素刺激下不正常泛红的皮肤，半边脸肿胀着（大概是挨了让一拳），络腮胡又长成了一团，扣错扣子的衬衫，还有那条臭屁的领带。十分糟糕，金心想，不过比第一次见到他的时候要好一些，至少今天他还穿着两只鞋。  
“警探，你喝醉了。”曷城警督背着手站在哈里面前。  
“去他妈的，这里每个人都醉得跟摊烂泥一样不是吗？”他一开口就是一股酒气混着胃液的酸味喷在金的脸上，“这群蠢蛋还要做警察……哦不，警察就是群蠢蛋，蠢蛋就是天生的警察，蠢蛋与警察就是天造地设的一对！……滚开吧，这种白痴谁爱做谁做去，我他妈是*加姆洛克舞王*，这帮人不仅束缚了我的风格，甚至连迪斯科都不会跳……”  
“那是什么，你的新称号吗？你不做*超级巨星*了？”  
哈里没回答，嘴里继续骂着，转过头向门口走去，身体歪歪扭扭，一脚深一脚浅，就像走在卡特拉洲最北部的雪地里一样。金赶上去想扶他一把，但是被甩开了。  
“滚远点！操，你们一个个都是聋的吗？我现在要给你们展示瑞瓦肖最*酷炫*的迪斯科舞步，别他妈来碰我！” 他一边大喊着“HARD-CORE”一边重现他那夜在马丁内斯大教堂的迪斯科技巧，这回好像还加了点老式滑步舞的元素，但金也不确定那是不是醉酒导致小脑麻痹的缘故。

加姆洛克的夜雨挡住了杜博阿警官前卫的舞步，他被迫在门口停了下来，仰起头喝起手中早就空了的比尔森啤酒瓶，然后向雨里啐了一口。混着血丝的黄色痰液像一颗被嚼烂了的口香糖一样黏在台阶上，被雨水拍打着。  
“我想你今天可不止是喝了点啤酒这么简单，警探。”  
“得了吧，街头那个老婊子只肯卖给我六瓶，说什么‘警局不让卖’这种屁话。该死的，天晓得这帮傻逼为什么要阻挡我做*天王巨星*，真是蠢到家了。”  
“六瓶？但你像是喝光了一个月的工资。”  
“放屁。”  
“好吧，那让我们换个说法。”金盯着他聚焦失灵的瞳孔，“你嗑了多少吡嚯浣酮？”  
“噢，真见鬼，为什么每个人都要问我一次这个白痴问题。这是什么，眼下最时尚的问候方式吗？‘你今天嗑了多少吡嚯浣酮，亲爱的？’像个弱智一样。”  
“也许吧，毕竟不是每个人都会嗑吡嚯浣酮嗑得像你这样上头，杜博阿警官。而且它确实有损你的脑神经和视觉神经。你知道现在自己在跟谁对话吗？”  
“*你*是谁，我为什么会知道你是谁，一坨狗屎，我应该认识狗屎吗？”嘴上是疯言疯语，但他糊着眼垢的蓝眼睛确实在几秒内挣扎着脱离了浮肿眼皮的覆盖，“视神经衰弱，哈，你也有脸说我，四眼仔？我他妈当然记得你，你这只跟屁虫。在马丁内斯跟着我团团转，像只瘦小干瘪的猫崽子……”  
“别跟我来这套，哈里。”  
“不，57局的土包子，这就是我的风格。你们就是喜欢不断地阻挠我，他妈的，现在你又要来管我了，57局的金·曷城警督，RCM的弹球王子，你们可真是一群……”

杜博阿警官后面说了什么，金一点都没听见。  
*弹球*  
并不是每次听见这个词的时候金的脑海中都会有如此剧烈的反应，但这次无疑是他转到重案组以后最严重的一次。金·曷城警督对此毫无头绪，他不知道是因为51年加姆洛克的这个春天太过寒冷还是哈里的胡话刺伤了自己（这不应该，毕竟这跟以前比起来不算什么）还是那口喷在自己脸上的酒气影响了自己的边缘系统。原因不明。他唯一能确认的事是他那以PTSD为基础的高大屏障在此刻确实暂时地、不可置否地崩塌了。  
*Pinball*  
它敲击鼓膜的瞬间，金觉得自己就像插上电的弹球机，那些他一辈子都不愿意再回想起来的记忆就是桌上的彩灯，顺着电流一个接一个地被点亮：闷热，潮湿，烟蒂，脏背心，青少年特有的体臭，五彩斑斓的弹球桌，玻璃珠子，狂热的稚嫩脸庞，一掷千金。  
那些青涩的面孔，那些金以为自己早就遗忘了的面孔，又浮现出来，一张张地贴在哈里·杜博阿警探的脸上，像宣誓主权一样把他围在中间。  
那些孩子，那些男的、女的、消瘦的、肥胖的，那些资本主义的宠儿、现实主义的囚徒、康米主义的流浪狗、种族主义的私生子们日复一日地聚集在狭小逼仄的地下室里，亲吻彼此，为他们的弹球事业大声尖叫，毫无保留地消耗着自己的生命。  
像，太像了。  
金为自己的后知后觉感到挫败。哈里曾经是个中学体育老师，现在听起来一点也不意外。他天天跟那些把头发染得五颜六色的孩子们泡在一起，教他们如何运用肱二头肌把铅球扔到水里去——这没什么，他们本来就是一伙的。如果哈里晚几年出生（他是什么时候出生的来着？07年？哦，真不错，瑞瓦肖公社倒下前的最后一年），金多半会在弹球游戏室里遇到他而不是在马丁内斯。或者他俩根本就不会遇见，哈里·杜博阿会成为吸食过量毒品而暴毙的众多青少年之一，他永远也不可能遇见后院的吊人、蓝色的库普瑞斯锐影、美丽的奥兰治女人、海岸边的秋千、垂死的逃兵、芦苇丛中的巨大竹节虫，他永远也不可能遇见这里的所有人，更不可能遇见多洛莉丝那对发光的肺。

那*现实*呢？现实是哈里·杜博阿成功活过了青年时期，并在学校里找了份体育老师的差事，又十分幸运地遇到了朵拉·英格丽尔，她鼓励他*大干一场*，于是他加入了RCM，于是这世间又多了一位双重荣誉警察。瞧瞧，多么光辉，金从来都不明白到底是什么让这段漂亮的人生变成了如今站在自己面前的这个男人，拿着空酒瓶，衣冠不整，老得像个58岁的矿工。

也许是那个叫朵拉的女人爱他太深，她给的*爱*把哈里宠坏了。其实这个世界配不上这种*爱*，但是它确实发生在了哈里的身上，并为这个宽阔的灵魂添上了最重要的一笔。但从结果上讲，这是一种*暴行*（曷城警督为自己这样的想法感到羞愧），因为*爱*让现实更加面目可憎。这种割裂感把哈里的精神撕碎了，又一脚把他的肉体踢到酒精里溺死。  
忍无可忍。于是朵拉·英格丽尔在一个早晨远走高飞，去了米洛娃。这可能是她唯一做得不好的地方：她在教会哈里以某种更正常地表达感情的方式之前离开了。因此除了哭泣和酗酒之外，哈里·杜博阿警官什么也不会，他唯一会的就是使劲伤害身边的人——像个没教养的青春期孩子——即使他打心底里希望他们留下来。  
但这份*爱*没错，不是吗？  
没有人会怪罪*爱*，也没有人会怪罪朵拉·英格丽尔。那到底是什么？是瑞瓦肖？灰域？五十年前康米主义者们狂热的大聚会？还是钞票？克拉斯·马佐夫？阿片受体拮抗剂？险些被扔进历史垃圾桶市场经济？

也许都有。这个世界本来就是一锅烂汤，锅底早就糊得稀烂，资本家们依然什么都往里面放，拿着自由主义的大勺不断搅动，把上浮的油脂当成黄金，几百年来乐此不疲。人类在大机器的轰鸣声中逐渐异化。看看乔伊斯，灰色头发，墨绿色雨衣——一张会走路的钞票，多神奇！投币箱里的雷亚尔叮当作响，摇杆升起、摇杆落下，命运的老虎机疯狂刷新着永远不可能相同的三种图案。所有人闭上眼，把选择交给最精巧的六面骰子，因为世界的本质是随机——真是令人失望。  
曷城警督早就明白这一点。大革命气数已尽，时代由不得每个人自己选择。更何况生活对于金来说就是一个悖论：瑞瓦肖，空军，加上一张西奥人的脸庞，听起来像是一部三十年代的幻想小说，而金*讨厌*浪漫主义——人类无法*选择*自己的种族、梦想、喜恶，这些都是从受精卵第一次分裂开始随机出现的具象结果，金无力反抗。说到底生命本身就是一连串掷骰的结果，双螺旋的解旋与重构，基因转录的差错，进化的不定向，就连二十亿年前第一颗息粒的出现都是千万个随机选择中再普通不过的一个。  
但总有人要抗争，瑞瓦肖把这一点体现得淋漓尽致。有人栖居在教堂房梁上，有人花费半辈子找一只昆虫，有人从每个温热的喉室中寻求真实……是的，金突然意识到，就连自己身上那件橙色的飞行员夹克也是一种小小的抗争。人类试图在固执中找到*随机*的规律并赋予其确定性，以求解开这个世界的本质。但这个任务困难、艰巨，人们前赴后继，多洛莉丝倒下了，克拉斯·马佐夫倒下了，成千上万的人倒在暗骰响起后的红色检定之下。但抗争不会停止，永远不会。  
有些人生来就是要燃烧的。酒精和毒品是助燃剂，也加速了燃烧物的消亡，但他本人并不在意（也没法在意，他被自己烧出的烟熏得够呛）。他亮得像颗在坍缩边缘的超巨星，在寂静的宇宙中大喊*迪斯科才是永恒的真理*。他在点燃身边的一切，所有政权、主义、昆虫与鸟类、反复无常的神经系统和神经镜像背后的意识错觉都被要求毁灭，有机物都要被解构回无机，时间要顺流而上重溯到刺胞动物的时代。  
当最后这一切都被燃尽，这120亿年的物质膨胀被全部撤销，一切全部归于灰域中的某一点时，就像那位康米主义的流浪女儿在褴褛飞旋的门口用重燃油与血液所写的那样：

"UN JOUR JE SERAI DE RETOUR PRES DE TOI"*

也许这就是答案。

人类三百年来重构的尝试都归于失败了。灰域依旧在扩大，物质与意识依旧在门廊崩溃区中徘徊、沸腾、蒸发，灰色的冕与冷蒸汽。第一次*自我意识*觉醒时就存在的缺陷造就了它，它把人类从自然中区别出来妄图成为一种新的形态，而如今某种原始的、不可名状的、要求归属的洪流冲垮了语言中枢，本就支离破碎的象征界在冲击下彻底失效。它带来一切苦厄。这个错误可以归咎于资本主义，归咎于大革命，归咎于迪斯科，归咎于人类劣质的进化，归咎于爬虫脑与边缘系统之间不可弥合的鸿沟。但无论如何：  
“It's not your fault.”金说。  
哈里·杜博阿停止了他的胡言乱语，眯着眼睛回答：“这他妈当然不是我的错，警督，你到底在说些什么该死的屁话，嗯？”  
“I mean... It's not your fault, officer.”  
“是的，是的，这是这颗*大粪星球*的命运，你我皆无法逃脱，真不错，警督！”  
“No, you don't know what it means... It's not your fault.”  
杜博阿警官点点头，但金仍旧重复着那句话。  
“It's not your fault.”  
“停下，警督，停下。”  
“It's not your fault.”  
“闭嘴吧，你太他妈烦了。”  
“It's not your fault.”  
“我说闭嘴，警督！你今天到底是哪根筋不对劲，嗯？别再他妈发出声音了，免得我撕烂你的嘴！”  
“It's not your......”  
玻璃破碎的声音穿透了整个41分局。杜博阿警官粗壮的手臂挥起落下，那个早就空无一物的啤酒瓶就在地上摔得粉碎。  
金停住了，四周变得安静、平和，没有微风、虫鸣、树莓果香，或是任何能宽慰人的东西，因为这个春天太冷了，只有雨滴敲打在廉价雨棚上的声音。  
血液上涌，哈里的脸红得像个狒狒屁股，他张着嘴发出无意义的音节与喘气声，撕扯着自己的衣领，他喘得仿佛被人掐住了一样。哈里向金投去目光，求助的目光，但金无动于衷。终于哈里的嘴角抽动了一下，泪水从他那张提前衰老的脸庞上蜿蜒流下。  
金看着哈里·杜博阿站在一地的破碎中，嚎啕大哭。  
是的，他应该哭泣，为工人阶级，为马丁内斯，为他前半生的安适，为金从一开始就注定失败的飞行员之梦，为那永远无法被抹去也无法闭合的现实界空洞。这世间有太多东西应当*被流泪*，但哭完之后战争依旧继续，生活依旧糟糕，人类依旧死亡，无济于事。  
泪水无法填满灰域。  
金小心地避开地上的碎片，轻拍着哈里的肩膀。杜博阿警官尝试睁开浮肿的眼皮，但是不断涌出的泪水让他止不住地眨眼。  
“停下吧，”金把自己的手帕递给他，“这是每个人都要承受的，不必如此自责，警官。”

当金·曷城处理掉瓶子再次回到大厅时，杜博阿警官正坐在门口的台阶上。雨已经小了很多，懒散地下着，空气中弥漫着潮湿泥土的腥气。  
金给哈里倒了一杯水，从怀里掏出一支阿斯特拉。  
“你说你一天只抽一根。”哈里抬头望着他手中的香烟。  
“是的，就这一根。”橙黄色的火星闪烁了两下，一阵白烟飘散在夜风中，“我很高兴你还记得。”  
杜博阿警官没有接话。码头对岸的街道上灯火通明，港口巨大的吊装机械蜷伏在夜色中，沉默，被青灰色的海浪拍打。  
“金，我觉得我有时候就是个混蛋。”  
“正是。”  
“……哦，我在想，”哈里挠了挠下巴，“我也许更适合做个神秘动物学家，像莫雷尔一样。”  
“别傻了，你……”  
“我认真的。”哈里打断了他。  
“你的天赋在于撬开别人的嘴，警官，而不是翻遍整块大陆的土地去寻找一只不一定存在的虫子。”  
“但是我确实找到了，不是吗？它是我找到的。”  
“不，我认为是他找到了你。”金掸了掸烟灰，拿到嘴边的烟又迟疑地停下，“不过从另一个角度看，你似乎的确有干这行的天赋。”  
曷城警督低头看了看哈里，后者没有看向他，只是一味地盯着远处的海面。  
“也许你会发现奥兰治金龟子，或者卡特拉灰熊……之类的。”金补充道，“但这不会减轻你的痛苦，哈里，除了酒精，没什么能够安慰你。”  
杜博阿警官露出一个憔悴的微笑。

金·曷城吸完最后一口烟，用靴底把烟头捻灭，扔进垃圾桶。  
“我必须走了，警官。现在的话也许我还能送你一程。”  
“去*龙舌兰日落*，劳驾。”  
金愣了一下，随即 两人相视一笑。  
引擎轰鸣，两道巨大的光柱骤然打在绿化灌木丛中，缓慢移动。  
蓝色的库普瑞斯锐影在黑暗中驶向远方。

*原文为法文：终有一天我会回到你身边。


End file.
